1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying the eye pattern of a remote modem at a local site.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The present state of the art generally involves the use of an oscilloscope at each end of a communication channel linking two or more modems and a trained observer at each end to evaluate the eye pattern display. As compared to the present invention, this procedure involves the disadvantages of added manpower and the availability of instant eye pattern evaluation should an observer not always be present at a remote modem.